


The First Day We Met

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’ve forgotten all tags, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Soulmates, but I’m back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan wakes up in his soulmate’s body as expected, however when he finds his own body, something’s a little off.Prompt: Day 23 - At a certain age you switch bodies with your soulmate for 24 hours
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	The First Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> September ended long ago, but I said I was going to finish the prompts, and I’m not gonna break my word! I wrote this a while ago, I think October.

Logan checked the letter on his bedside table for the 10th time. He should be asleep, he knew that. He had about an hour before the switch happened and everyone always said it was better to be asleep when it actually happened. Logan drummed his fingers against his leg and took a breath. He wasn’t tired. Not even slightly. Logan checked the time again, fifteen minutes had gone by. 

He huffed and lied down on his bed. Maybe if he closed his eyes he would fall asleep…

Logan woke up to the sound of a bird screaming outside. Logan threw an arm over his face and groaned, what a way to wake up. He reached out towards his nightstand to grab his glasses.

Logan frowned as his hand brushed through air instead of hitting his nightstand. He opened his eyes and was shocked with many things. First, how clear his vision was. Second that he wasn’t in his own room and third, that his soulmate put up with those birds every morning.

Logan looked around the small room for any sign of whose body he was in. He was in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, but the top bunk was empty. However it was clearly slept in. Across the room there was a piece of paper on the desk that normally Logan wouldn’t be able to see. Logan stood up and walked over slowly, he felt off balance as he walked. Probably a height difference, Logan reasoned. Although Logan wasn’t quite sure if he was taller or shorter than his soulmate.

Logan took a seat at the desk and unfolded the paper. In beautiful calligraphy writing, it read:

_Dearest Soulmate,_

_Good morning, or good night depending on whether or not you were able to sleep tonight, I know it will be a struggle on my end. My name is Roman (he/him!)_

_I am a sophomore at Sanders Academy, but school is not in session yet, which makes you free to do whatever you wish today! I live with my wonderful roommate Remy (she/they/he) and my twin, Remus (he/him). I would recommend not taking anything he says too seriously. He will try to scare you. Fortunately he’s paying back his friend a favor so he won’t be around much today._

_I do hope we live close enough to meet today, however if not I would hope you would leave your contact information somewhere, and I will try to do the same if my memory serves me!_

_My friend Patton (they/them) will be coming by at about ten am, they said that when they swapped with their soulmate it was nice to have a friendly face to show them around! Patton’s really chill though, so don’t worry about time and all that! The plans are loose!_

_Like always I have procrastinated until the very last moment to write this, so I hope I have provided as much information as you need! If you have any questions, Patton has known me since I was seven so they can probably answer you!_

_Truly yours,_

_Roman Enfys Pride_

_Oh! Ps my phone can use face ID, so you should be all good to use it!_

Logan smiled as he set down the note, the note was littered with doodles, the more detailed ones were next to each of the names there was a little doodle of a person. Probably to help Logan identify them when he met them, it was an incredibly thoughtful gesture.

Well Sanders Academy certainly sounded familiar, it was where Logan was currently going to school. Logan glanced around for a clock or something to tell the time. He spotted said phone charging on the floor by the door. Logan picked it up and hummed at the time, it was nine o’clock. That gave Logan some time before his soulmate’s friend came over. 

Logan looked around, there was a mirror on the desk. He walked over and examined his soulmate, the body he was in, in the mirror. Logan had to admit this Roman person was quite beautiful. His face seemed to be mostly symmetrical, besides the freckles which were scattered and almost random looking, his eyes were dark brown and deep.

There was a knock at the door. Logan whirled around and immediately stumbled slightly, he was not used to this body.

“Um come in.” Logan said. His voice felt very unfamiliar as it slipped past his lips.

The door creaked open and a person wearing a purple hijab walked in and leant against the doorframe, Logan identified them as probably Remy based of Roman’s doodles.

“Hey,” they said, “I take it you’re not Roman?”

“That is correct,” Logan said. “My name is Logan. Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Remy.” She said, “Are you from nearby?”

“I believe so.” Logan said.

Remy rolled their eyes, “Did Roman not write down where we are? I swear he thinks of everything but the obvious.”

“No, he did.” Logan said, “it seems we go to the same university.”

“Huh.” He said, “well cool. I’m making breakfast right now, would you like some?” 

Logan nodded, “that would be lovely.”

Remy walked out leaving Logan in Roman’s room. Logan grabbed Roman’s phone, and walked over to the closet in one corner of the room. The closet was very clearly split in half, with one half all neatly hung up and the other half half heartedly strewn over the hangers and crumpled. 

“Hey~”

Logan turned around at the greeting. A person who looked somewhat familiar stood in the doorway. Remembering the letter, Logan assumed this was Remus.

“Good morning. You are Remus?”

“Yep!” The person slinked into the room and sat on the desk. “Wear whatever you want from there. I’m not possessive over my clothes, and we’re the same size.”

Logan hummed, “Thank you.”

Based on how wrinkled Remus’s clothes were, Logan assumed the neater half was Roman’s. After some consideration, Logan pulled out a pair of black ripped jeans from the more crumpled side and a grey tank top and a flannel from the neater side.

Remus pointed at a drawer in the wardrobe. “His socks and underwear are in there.”

“Thank you.” Logan said.

Remus hopped off the desk and gestured to a drawer, “if you want to accessorize, that sort of stuff is in there, Roman’s got a lot of that sort of stuff. See ya!”

Logan watched Remus leave curiously, despite Roman’s letter, Remus seemed nice. 

Logan got dressed quickly and grabbed a pair of sneakers as well as a pair of silver star earrings and a few necklaces he thought were aesthetically pleasing and headed into the apartment. Remy looked at as Logan walked out and Remus grinned and walked back into the bedroom. Remy handed Logan a plate with a couple of pancakes on it.

“Where is Remus going?” Logan asked.

Remy snickered, “probably to wear some of Roman’s clothes. He usually doesn’t let Remus do it normally, but he’s not here to tell Remus off, so…”

Logan smiled, “Ah siblings.”

After a few minutes Remus skipped back into the room wearing a crop top and shorts over fishnets with combat boots. “Did you miss me?” He asked as he sat down at the counter.

“Knowing your luck Roman’s gonna find out,” Remy warned.

Remus waved them off, “Oh whatever! He’ll be too preoccupied even if he does see me! And anyway we share clothes _sometimes._ ”

As the time passed, Logan found that he quite liked Roman’s roommates. Remy and Remus were very funny and worked off each other very well. Logan could only imagine with Roman here it would be even more comfortable.

There was a knock at the door, and Remus skipped over, “I’ll get it!” Remus flung the door open and immediately hugged the person on the other side of the door. “Patton!”

“Hi love!” Patton said, before they pulled back and tried to look into the apartment, “Is today going well?”

“Yep! I’m gonna go over to Janny’s soon, and apparently Logan lives nearby!”

“Logan…” Patton glanced over and made eye contact with Logan, “So that’s your name right?”

“Indeed.” Logan said. “I would like to visit my apartment to see if my soulmate is there.”

“Sounds good! How are you Rem?” Patton asked as they stepped a bit further into the house.

“I’m good!” Remy said, “I’m going out, so you should probably take a key since Remus is gonna be at Janus’s.”

“Speaking of-!” Remus said as he pointed at Patton, “When you get to wherever you’re going text me!”

“What is that speaking of?” Logan asked.

“Well Jan would kill me if I ditched right away, but if their soulmate’s a dick I’m gonna go...”

Patton leant in and whispered something in Remus’s ear.

“I know.” Remus said, “he won’t care! It’s fine.”

“Alright, well Logan, do you wanna go see if we can find your place?” Patton said, as they smiled at him encouragingly.

Remus’s phone started to screech, and Logan clapped his hands over his ears.

“Whoops sorry!” Remus said as he checked his phone, “Oh! I’m getting a call from an unknown number! I wonder if it’s a kidnapper!”

“Or it’s Janus.” Patton pointed out.

Remus hummed, “yeah or that.”

Logan stood up and brushed his hands on his legs, “Well while you are occupied with that, I am perfectly ready to go Patton.”

“Great!” Patton said, they took Remus’s hand and squeezed it slightly, “I’ll text you when we get to Logan's. Now don’t leave Janus hanging!”

Remus winked at Patton before answering the call in a slightly over the top voice, “helllo! This is the wonderful Roman speaking~”

Through the phone Logan heard the slightly robotic cracking and a voice say, “Remus I know it’s you.”

“Aw! I can never trick you!”

Patton held out a hand towards the open open door, “After you!” 

Logan knew where he was so he was pretty easily able to lead Patton through the streets. “Yes I am double majoring in Aerospace Engineering and Mathematics. It’s a lot of work, but it’s fascinating. What are you-” Logan suddenly paused, he or well his body was walking down the sidewalk towards them. “Oh I- Patton it seems Roman is coming to us.”

Patton glanced around, the only other person around was in Logan’s body, “Oh so that’s you! Or what you look like.”

“Yes.”

Patton waltzed up to them and grinned, “Hey!”

“Roman,” Logan said.

The person in his body raised an eyebrow, “I mean I knew you were a bit egotistical, but really Roman, the first thing you say when you walk up to people is your name? This is a whole new level of self importance.”

Patton laughed slightly, but it was more awkward than normal. “Right you’re Roman today.” They said as they looked at Logan. They looked back at the person in Logan’s body. “So how was your morning?”

They sighed, “Patton, Roman what do you want? I frankly have no time for this.”

“You’re not Logan,” Patton clarified, which earned a slightly strange look from Logan.

“Is this what this is about? No I am not Logan. My apologies for being such a disappointment.” Their voice was thick with sarcasm. 

“Who are you then?”

They rolled their eyes, “Listen, I’d tell you who I was but frankly you don’t like me and clearly you’re friends with Logan, so by association he probably doesn’t like me much either. So I’m leaving and you need to leave me alone too. Maybe I can explain myself before he decides he hates me for certain.”

Logan heard a familiar electronic buzz and his soulmate pulled out his phone out of their pocket. They answered the phone as they pinched the bridge of their nose, “Yes?”

There was a pause before Logan’s soulmate drew back their hand and opened their eyes with a disbelieving look in their eyes, “What the hell did you do?”

They frowned, “Oh I don’t believe that for a second. They literally screamed and ran away and you’re saying you did _nothing_?”

They ran a hand over one side of their face as they listened to the other person’s reply, “Well that’s not nothing. But you’re right, it does seem like an overreaction. I’m on my way.” They hung up and looked back at Patton and Logan.

“I’m leaving.”

“Wait Roman!” Logan said.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” They asked, “That’s _your_ name if you’ve… oh wait…” they stared intensely into Logan's eyes and Logan fidgeted under the observant glare of his own eyes. “You’re not Roman.”

It wasn’t a question. Logan nodded anyway and extended a hand, “I’m Logan, nice to meet you.”

“Ah… well good luck finding Roman.” They began to walk off. “And don’t follow me!” They called back.

Logan watched them walk away, after a couple of paces they pulled out their phone and Logan thought he heard them say, “Yeah it’s me again. What’s their name?” But by that point they were far away and hard to hear.

“So we follow them right?” Logan said.

“It’s your call,” Patton said. “But if it were my soulmate I know I would.”

“Come on,” Logan said, “let’s not get left behind.” They began to speed walk down the sidewalk, but they kept about fifty feet back, just to make it not obvious.

When they walked into a building Patton paused, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

‘“What?”

“This is where Janus lives.”

“That’s the person who’s soulmate Remus was going to help.” Logan said.

“Yeah,” Patton said, they sounded hesitant.

“Well I’ve come this far, I’m certainly not backing down now,” Logan said. “You don’t have to come, however I would appreciate it if you would tell me which apartment I am looking for.”

“No no, I’ll come. I just... don’t know Janus that well.” Patton opened the front door and pointed towards the stairs. “That way!”

Logan walked in and let Patton lead the way up the staircase and eventually they stopped outside a door. “This is it.” 

Logan took a breath and knocked on the door. There was mumbling on the other side and then the door opened. Logan was face to face with the person in his body again.

They sighed. “You followed me.”

“I wasn’t just going to let you go,” Logan said.

They considered Logan for a moment, before stepping aside. “Come on in you two.”

Logan and Patton walked in, Logan recognized one of the two people sitting at the kitchen table as Remus, but the other one wasn’t familiar to him. However the one who Logan didn’t recognize seemed to recognize him since as soon as they locked eyes they gasped and looked over at Remus with wide eyes.

“So you weren’t lying!”

“Of course I wasn’t! I might steal your clothes but I’m not mean!”

Patton sat down next to Remus and smiled slightly, “Hey,” they whispered.

Logan was still standing awkwardly at the entrance. The person in his body glanced over, “Logan, do come in. I mean this will _totally_ resolve by just standing there.”

“Right.” Logan said, “Um, are you Janus?”

“Yes.” They said, “That is my name. Come in.”

Logan stepped in and stood at the counter next to the person he didn’t recognize. “Hello,” Logan said, “You’re… Roman?”

He nodded very quickly, “wow I, two? I mean Remus said but- wow it’s so weird to see my body out of body like this.”

Logan smiled slightly as Roman rubbed the back of his neck, “I understand what you mean.” Logan said gently.

Roman opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and just nodded.

“Cat got your tongue Roman?” Janus purred, “Usually you have much more to contribute to every conversion.”

Roman looked down at his hands as he fidgeted, “This just feels unreal.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan saw Patton nudge Remus and whisper something to him. They both stood up and tried to sneak out, although everyone saw them leave, and Remus stumbled over the coffee table.

Janus, ignoring the racket Remus was making, sighed and began to pick at Logan’s nails, “You desperately need a manicure.” They commented after a couple minutes.

“Really?” Logan said as he glanced over at his hands, “I thought I took decent care of myself.”

Janus shook their head, “Absolutely not. Do you bite your nails?”

Logan laughed slightly, “Occasionally. I try not to, it’s a hard habit to break.”

Janus hummed. “We should go out when all is said and done or I can do it your nails myself.”

Logan nodded, “I’d like that.”

After a few more minutes of silence, Logan turned to Janus. “What did you mean when you said Roman and Patton don’t like you?”

This caught Roman’s attention, he’d been relatively phased out of the conversation, and he glanced up sharply.

Janus looked uncomfortable and they sighed, “Because it’s true.” They looked up at Roman with an unreadable expression on their face. “Roman I know I’m not your ideal soulmate, I’m sure you were disappointed to wake up in my body.” Janus stared down at their hands, Logan wondered if they were seeing their hands or Logan's. The hands began to shake and Janus balled them into fists and looked away. “You might deny it, but I’ve noticed how you act around me.”

“I- I don’t hate you.”

“I never said you hated me. I did claim you didn’t like me though.”

Roman shook his head, “I don’t- why- I- What did I do that ever made you think I didn’t like you?”

Janus began to count off reasons on their fingers. “You always avoided me whenever I came over. I’ve heard you talking about me when you think I can’t hear you. Remus wouldn’t tell me what’s going on, and he has almost no filter. On multiple occasions I saw you purposely avoid eye contact with me. When I walked up to you talking with Patton on several occasions you’ve changed the subject. Not to mention the _lovely_ nicknames. You can see how you disliking me was the only plausible conclusion.”

“Oh my god no!” Roman began to ramble, “If I knew you thought I didn’t like you I would have just talked to you or let Remus tell you, but I just had the biggest crush on you and it felt like I was betraying my soulmate, I mean your my soulmate but I didn’t know that so I had to avoid you! To, you know, like repress it? But that didn’t work, I mean now I’m very glad it didn’t work but like-” Roman took a breath, “I suppose I was just scared. And I’m really sorry about the nicknames, I didn’t realize they were hurting you.”

“I didn’t really mind the nicknames, I actually like some of them.” Janus said, “Just combined with everything else it was…”

Roman said, “I am really glad you’re one of my soulmates.” 

Janus wrung their hands, “of course.”

Roman frowned, “Janus, please look at me.”

They looked up. They tried to look disinterested, but there was underlying fear in their expression. Roman didn’t seem to notice as he took a breath, “I am so sorry, and I know it’s going to take time to fix, but I promise I’m going to keep trying.”

Janus smiled, “I appreciate that.”

Roman nodded and after a few seconds he said “I can’t wait to properly meet you both.” 

“Properly?” Janus asked.

“This doesn’t count?” Logan said.

“Absolutely not!” Roman said. “Tomorrow I’ll be able to look at your beautiful faces as I talk to you.”

“Well we have a full day of not meeting, so what do you want to do?” Janus asked.

“We could play some games?” Roman suggested.

“I would love to make you both dinner,” Logan said.

“You can cook?” Roman asked excitedly.

“You are way too excited about that.” Logan said apprehensively, “But yes.”

“From what I know from Remus, Roman isn’t exactly one to be trusted with cooking.” Janus frowned, “Now that I think about it I don't think I would trust Remus or Remy with a stove either.”

“Well we manage!” Roman said defensively, “but I am excited!

Logan looked between his two soulmates as they discussed the various ways in which Roman’s apartment was filled with chaos demons masquerading as people who should not be near hot objects. 

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr! @thesentientmango


End file.
